The present invention relates generally to ball hitting practice devices or machines for use in training individuals to hit balls accurately in various types of ball games, such as baseball, softball, tennis, and the like, and is particularly concerned with a baseball machine.
Some baseball and tennis practice machines propel loose balls repetitively towards a player for ball hitting practice. This has the disadvantage that all the loose balls must be collected and the machine must be refilled periodically. Additionally, the player or trainer may be hit by a propelled or hit ball. Such ball pitchers are also relatively expensive.